


7 Minutes In Heaven

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Party Games [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is Intersex, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Explanation of how Luisa got pregnant, basically smut.





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/gifts).



> Thank you to AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny for the idea for this.
> 
> Two words: Girl Penis.

The sleepover was like a typical one teenagers would have in high school, only this sleepover consisted of twenty-somethings who were almost all gay and wasted. Beca and Luisa were in attendance, both drunk enough to pass out anytime. They were all sitting in a circle, Beca sitting in Luisa’s lap, and the other members were Stacie, Aubrey, Jessica, and Ashley. Luisa was shirtless as she insisted she was hot, but really only wanted to fluster her girlfriend in front of everyone. The game they were playing was Heads Up! But with a twist. Every time someone said the answer on the card, that person had to take a drink. So far, Beca and Luisa were losing. They either slipped up or by the time they were both drunk, they just blatantly read the card. After a while, Stacie suggested they play 7 Minutes In Heaven, mainly because she just wanted an excuse to make out with Aubrey. Beca and Luisa were too drunk to comprehend what they were talking about, but they said some variant of, “Let’s do it, guys!” Jessica then jumped in with, “But we’re not guys!” Beca and Luisa laughed at the comment, knowing something everyone else didn’t. When Beca said she had a dick back in freshman year of college, she wasn’t kidding. She was intersex, which made it difficult to find someone who accepted it. That’s when she found Luisa. They started as rivals at Worlds, then when they didn’t go to the afterparty, they started dating.

Luisa snaked her hand in between Beca’s thighs, caressing dangerously close to her groin. Beca squirmed in Luisa’s lap, feeling herself start to harden. The next moment, Beca stood up, pulled Luisa up with her, and said, “We’ll go first!” No one objected, so Beca pulled Luisa toward the bedroom that was upstairs, and pushed her through the door. She closed and locked the door, kissing Luisa as soon as she did. Luisa returned the kisses immediately, seemingly wanting the same thing. Beca was glad they were in their apartment so they wouldn’t feel guilty about what they were about to do. She pushed Luisa back onto the bed, and mounted her, resting between Luisa’s hips. Beca ran her hands over Luisa’s exposed torso, kissing her passionately, and ground her hips into Luisa’s. Luisa groaned into their kisses, and removed Beca’s shirt, pulling her closer. Beca moved to kiss Luisa’s neck while she undid the button to Luisa’s pants and took them off, leaving Luisa in almost nothing. Beca continued to move against Luisa until she was straining against her jeans to the point where Luisa couldn’t take it anymore. “Please Beca,” Luisa panted, arching into Beca. Beca made quick work of Luisa’s panties, and pushed her pants down out of the way, sliding back up Luisa’s body to make a connection.

Luisa gasped sharply at the feeling of Beca’s hard dick against her throbbing clit, and she clutched at Beca’s back with her nails. Though she wanted this just as badly, Beca held off on entering Luisa and lightly brushed her fingers over Luisa’s clit, making Luisa scream out. Beca kissed her way up to Luisa’s ear, and whispered drunkenly, “You want this, don’t you?” She pressed lightly on Luisa’s clit and watched as the woman arched up into her. “Ja, I do. Please, give it to me,” Luisa begged breathlessly. Beca laughed against Luisa’s neck while she taunted Luisa with two fingers. Luisa bucked, trying to gain more friction than Beca was giving her, and she whimpered helplessly. “Stop teasing! Please, I need you!” Luisa demanded, angling her hips so Beca could slip inside her easily. Beca pushed Luisa’s hips back down on the bed, and bit her neck, saying, “Tell what you want and I might give it to you.” Luisa, too far out to know what else to do, cried out, “You! Inside me! Now, please Beca!” Beca knew she herself wanted the same thing and didn’t hesitate to give Luisa what she wanted. Not caring about protection, Beca thrusted herself into Luisa’s wet pussy, making Luisa moan in pleasure.

She held onto Luisa’s hips while she gained a steady rhythm of thrusts inside Luisa, Luisa’s gasping keeping time. Luisa clung desperately to Beca’s shoulders as she held Beca’s hips close with her powerful thighs. Luisa wanted more of Beca, and she needed to orgasm. “Faster, Beca!” Determined to hear Luisa’s screams, Beca held Luisa’s hands down to the bed and pumped harder into her. Luisa moaned rather loudly at Beca’s new tempo, angling her hips the way she did before. Beca slid deeper into Luisa with the new angle and groaned aloud at the new feeling. Luisa captured Beca’s lips in rough kisses as she struggled to hold off on her orgasm, which was becoming increasingly difficult with every one of Beca’s harsh thrusts into her. She lost control of her breathing, and sweat coated her body when she felt her stomach tighten with the full sensation she was receiving. Beca was trying her best to not let up until Luisa came hard, and she kept thinking she should’ve taken that cardio tip more seriously. “Cum for me, Luisa,” Beca whispered in between biting kisses. That was all Luisa needed for her to go over the edge, and shudder as Beca pumped harder and harder, making her orgasm each time Beca did. Luisa’s heavy breathing quickly turned into high-pitched throaty moans, and she was screaming, “Ja, Beca! Ja!” Beca’s grip on Luisa’s hands tightened, and relieved some of the pressure from her impending orgasm.

Beca continued to beat inside of Luisa as Luisa’s high subsided, and Luisa hurriedly took over. She flipped them onto Beca’s back, and moved Beca’s hands to her hips. She let Beca’s hands wander her body while she moved back and forth on the younger woman’s hips, her sense of breathing getting lost again. Beca pushed her hips up into Luisa’s grinding, and her head fell back onto the bed, the tightness between them building her climax fast. She blindly touched Luisa, her hand sliding up the center of Luisa’s taut, slick, and hot center. Luisa exhaled deeply as she moved Beca’s wandering hand to her breast, biting her lip. She leaned down onto Beca, cupped her cheeks and kissed her firmly before kissing and biting at her neck. Beca jerked beneath her, close to coming, and moved both her hands to Luisa’s hips. “God, Luisa! Just—uhhh!” Beca groaned, feeling Luisa grind down hard onto her. Beca could tell Luisa was close again by the way she panted in her ear, and pushed her hips into Luisa’s for help. Luisa buried her face in Beca’s hair as she lightly moaned. Luisa decided she was holding Beca off enough, so she picked up her pace, and rode Beca as hard as she could, her own orgasm surging through her body.

“Cum inside me, Beca! Please—aaahhh!” Luisa cried as Beca groaned and came hard deep inside Luisa. Beca ran her hands over Luisa’s bare back and ass lovingly while they both caught their breath in between passionate kisses. Beca pulled out of Luisa, and Luisa laid off to the side of Beca, resting her head on Beca’s chest and keeping her leg across Beca’s waist. Beca held Luisa close with an arm around her shoulders and her hand caressing the thigh that was across her body. Luisa snuggled closer to Beca, kissing her collarbone sweetly. They may have both been drunk and reckless, but they loved each other, and no amount of alcohol could change that. Beca kissed Luisa’s forehead before Luisa moved to kiss Beca passionately, cradling Beca’s cheek in her palm. They pulled apart, and placed their foreheads together, eyes closed. “I love you,” Luisa whispered, rubbing her thumb back and forth over Beca’s cheek. “I love you too, and I will never leave you. Ever,” Beca whispered back, kissing Luisa again. They found common ground by agreeing to sleep naked, and wrapped themselves in the blankets before falling asleep in each other’s arms, the full effects of that night revealing itself a month later.


End file.
